Ne pas renverserle milk shake de Kuroko Tetsuya
by peluche kawai
Summary: Les joueur de Seirin sont en pleine confusion la génération des miracles panique qu'es qui peut bien s'être passer
Doucement la porte du gymnase de seirin s'ouvrit , doucement elle s'ouvrit en grinçant révélant derrière elle les joueurs en pleine confusion , l'objet de cette confusion est Kuroko Tetsuya leurs joueur fantôme ce même joueur qui semblais en pleine dépression , traumatisais . Il répétais « Mon milk-shake »comme un mantra en se balançant d'avant en arrière .On pouvais apercevoir sur le sol du gymnase un gobelet reverser d'où s'échapper un liquide crémeux , blanc et sucré . Ce jour là Kise Ryouta l'as de Kaijo regretta d'être venu rendre visite à son précieux Kurokochi

-Kise comment on fait pour le ramener a son état normal demanda Kagami

L'as de Kaijo déglutit se remémorant de pénibles souvenirs mais heureusement pour la santé mentale de seirin Kuroko n'étais qu'au premier stade si jamais il atteignait le deuxième stade il frissonna non il ne voulait pas se rappeler il ne voulait même pas y penser , il vit Kuroko se redressait une aura sombre autour de lui

-C'est trop tard dit Kise sombrement

Au même moment à Touho

Aomine se figea sentant le frisson de la peur il trembla légèrement , cette sensation qu'il espérais ne jamais ressentir de nouveaux

-Satsuki il faut qu'on parte à Seirin immédiatement

-Mais Dai chan

Aomine regarda son amie d'enfance dans les yeux et lui dit gravement

-Le milk-shake de Tetsu à été reverser

Satsuki poussa une sorte de gémissement traumatisé

-Non pas encore

-Dépêchons nous

Les deux anciens membres de génération miracles partirent rapidement sous les yeux incrédule de Touho

à Yosen

Murasakibara cessa de manger et jeta toutes ses collation sous les yeux choquer de son équipes jamais il n'avais vu le géant cesser de manger

-Murasakinara quesqui se passe demanda anxieusement Tatsuya

-Le milk-shake de kuro chin marmonna visiblement traumatiser Murasakibara

Sur ses paroles mystérieuse il partit presque en courant

à Shutoku

Le shooter rata son panier une première fois puis une deuxième fois , ses lunettes étaient fissuré et son article chanceux brisé

-Shin chan ?

-Milk-shake renverser

-Hein shin chan tu vas bien

L'as de shutoku se releva et partit comme si il avait tous les démons de l'enfer à ses trousse

à Rakuzan

L'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles était rester impassible toutefois un observateur aguerris pouvais voir un minuscule tic agitais l'œil du capitaine

-L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui

-Sei chan ?!

Akachi l'ignora et partit laissant ses joueurs se débrouillais tout seul

à Seirin

L'aura sombre qui entourais le joueur fantôme s'était intensifier

-Oi Kuroko calme toi ce n'était qu'une bois...

Le pauvre as de Seirin fut terrasser d'une ignite passe Kise ne pu que saluer sa tentative

-Kurokochi faisons un match

Kuroko laissa un grand sourire sadique apparaître sur son visage

-Tu es sur kise kun ?

Kise ravala sa salive brusquement

-Les autres ne devrais pas tarder a arriver

Les autres ?A la connaissance de Seirin Kise n'avais appeler personne alors comment savait-il peut-être un lien psychique bref le reste de la génération miracles apparut(à la manière des pokemon)ils commencèrent directement un match a 4 contre 1 , les 4 miracles furent complètement malmener par Kuroko , kuroko qui souriais sadiquement et ne semblais pas épuiser alors que les miracles étaient au bord de l'évanouissement , Seirin commença à avoir peur . Soudain Kuroko arrêta tout mouvement et demanda d'une voix enfantine

-Il arrive quand Sei kun ?

Un « Oh merde » collectif provenant de la génération des miracles fut entendu

-Akachi arrive bientôt nanodayo

-Kurokochi est trop mignon

-Tu veut un bonbon à la vanille kuro chin

-Kise ne te laisse pas berner pas Tetsu

La scène était plutôt comique il essayer désespérément d'occuper Kuroko heureusement pour eux Akachi arriva

-Sei kun hurla joyeusement Kuroko en se jetant sur Akachi

-Désoler nous n'avons pas pu l'arrêter nanodayo

-Tu m'a manquer Sei kun pourquoi tu vient pas me voir dit Kuroko en gonflant ses joue de manière adorable

Akachi ne dit rien car il se fit embrasser par Kuroko c'était un baiser dur , exigeant ,Kuroko agrippa les fesse du capitaine pour le rapprocher de lui et pour approfondir le baiser , baiser qui était à la limites du porno , finalement Kuroko relâcha un Akachi rougissant et débrailler , la génération des miracles avais détourner les yeux durant toute la durée du baiser , peu importe le nombres de fois que cette c'était produite elle était toujours aussi traumatisante . Kuroko se lécha les lèvres et sourit malicieusement

-Sei kun tu sais ce qui va se passer non dit Kuroko sensuellement à l'oreille de son cher et tendre

Il embarquât Akachi pour une destination inconnue

-C'était quoi ça éclatât Seirin

-Akachichi va mourir pleura un certain blond

-Mais non il vas pas mourir , nanodayo , certainement …..essaya de rassurer Midorima

-Akachi va prendre cher commenta Aomine

-Aka chin va se faire manger rajouta Murasakibara

-C'est de votre fautes aussi renverser le milk-shake de Kurokochi maintenant Akachichi ne vas plus pouvoir marche pendant deux à trois semaines

-Tu as tord kise , Akachi ne vas plus pouvoir se déplacer pendant au moins un mois nanodayo rectifia Midorima

-Pauvre Aka chin compatit Murasakibara

Ce jour là Seirin retient une importante leçon « **Ne jamais touche au milk-shake de Kuroko Tetsuya »** mais le plus traumatisant fut certainement après car kuroko émettait une aura de pur bonheur une aura qui surpassait de loin celle de Kise Ryouta quand à Akachi il ne pu marcher droit pendant deux mois .Kagami se jura de ne plus renverser le milk-shake de son partenaire

Fin


End file.
